


Infinite Consequences

by tainted-tash (tainted_tash)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_tash/pseuds/tainted-tash
Summary: When Tony makes The Snap and vanishes Thanos' army, Tony is entirely unprepared for the consequences this has, and what it will mean for him.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Infinite Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all you lovely people! I know, I know, you’re thinking “how can you have time to write this but not work on your other stuff?” The Muse holds all the power – I am merely the conduit through which she flows. And she’s a mean bitch!
> 
> Anything of the Marvel Cinematic Universe belongs to the MCU, of course. I make no money from this story – no copyright infringement is intended.

“I am inevitable.”

Tony stared in horror as Thanos pulled on the Nano Gauntlet, the stones glowing as the Mad Titan prepared to snap his fingers and, for a second time, destroy half of the universe’s population. He glanced at Stephen, wondering if this was it. The sorcerer looked back and held up his index finger. _One_.

_“I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict.”_

_“How many did you see?” Quill asked._

_“Fourteen million six hundred and five.”_

_“How many did we win?” Tony asked._

_“One,” Stephen responded._

This was it, this was the one ending in which they won against Thanos. And the realisation slammed home for Tony why Stephen had not been able to tell them about that one ending. Time stopped, Tony surveyed exactly what was happening, and it all connected.

Stephen couldn’t tell him, because it may have influenced his decision, either causing it too soon, or not at all. He thought of Pepper, looked at her in her armour and felt a rush of pride and love. Then he thought of Morgan, his beautiful, intelligent and loving daughter. And that rush of love intensified to something Tony had never even thought possible.

If Stephen had told him of what would happen, he might never have started a family with Pepper, or he might have ran off with them to save himself this, to spare his daughter the sorrow she would feel. Pepper would hurt, but he knew that she would remain strong, for their baby.

And then there was no time left, no more chances to weigh up the options, or try to calculate the variables, Tony had to make a move. He dove at Thanos, grabbed the Nano Gauntlet and pulled the stones from it, quite literally in the blink of an eye, so fast that Thanos hadn’t noticed. He sent a signal through the suit to assimilate the stones. One at a time they slid into place, the soul stone, the reality stone, the space stone, the power stone, the time stone and finally, the mind stone.

In the same moment, Thanos tried to click his fingers but all that sounded was a dull, metallic _thunk_ as nothing happened. When the last one slotted into place, Tony felt the surge of power and screamed in pain, his arm burning, the suit absorbing what power it could, but Tony was still forced to bear the brunt of it all. He looked at Thanos, taking pleasure in the shocked expression on his face. With great difficulty he moved his hand to place his middle finger against his thumb.

“And I…am…Iron Man.”

There was a metallic click when he snapped his fingers and vanished the entirety of Thanos’ army. He watched with satisfaction while they faded away into dust, his body slowly shutting down, weakened by the stones. After seeing what the stones did to Thanos’ arm, and to Hulk, Tony knew there would be a hefty price to using the stones. Thanos was a Titan, Hulk was made from altered super soldier serum and gamma radiation, and he’d heard the only reason Quill had survived was due to joint effort and his father being a celestial. So Tony knew that using the stones would have a devastating effect on him, he was nothing more than a mortal with no celestial blood or hidden powers that would save him.

When the last of Thanos’ army had faded away, Tony lay propped against one of the ships, his entire body ached, his vision fading in and out. He saw the kid, Peter, rushing towards him. God he loved that kid. Peter collapsed in front of him, his face tear streaked, and Tony really wished he didn’t have to leave, wished he could reach up, pat the kids head, and tell him it was alright.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter gulped in air, eyes bright with tears.

Tony’s lips twitched in a smile, barely there but visible. “It’s okay, kid. This was the only way.”

Peter burst into sobs, his hands shaking in his lap. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I wish I could’ve done something.”

“Don’t be… it’s alright, Peter. Listen to me… don’t waste time mourning… you’re a brilliant young man, Peter… you have an amazing gift. Use it… don’t waste your life,” Tony panted.

Peter nodded and moved out of the way so Pepper could get in. His wife knelt before him, she looked so fierce in her armour, but her face was so sad, so soft, and so beautiful that his heart ached.

“Oh, Tony,” she whispered, her hand gently cupped his cheek.

“Ssh, it had to be this, Pep. We wouldn’t have won otherwise.”

She nodded. “I know, Tony. I know. FRIDAY?” She said softly.

“Life signs failing,” FRIDAY voiced, her voice mournful, quiet.

“I love you, Pepper. Tell Morgan I love her.”

She cupped his cheek. “I will, Tony, I promise, I’ll tell her every single day. It’s okay now, you can rest. Just rest, honey. I love you.”

He kept his eyes locked on hers, darkness creeping further from the edges of his vision. His heartbeat slowed, his breathing laboured. He vaguely heard FRIDAY saying goodbye, and managed the softest of whispers to her, the familiar Irish voice comforting. His heart gave its final beat, and Tony Stark died with the faces of his wife and daughter forever etched into his heart.

\---oo0oo---

The first thing Tony noticed was the lack of pain, his body felt light, the burning in his arm gone. He looked around the desolate area, there was a sky, clouds rolling past, an orange glow covering everything light touched. He stood in water, ankle deep, the only speck of land a gazebo in the distance.

The armour was gone, leaving him in the clothes he’d put on that very morning, the stones nowhere to be seen. Tony had absolutely no idea where he was, but wherever it was, he found it peaceful, beautiful. His gaze landed on the gazebo again and he approached with caution, unsure of what he would find there.

The water rippled around him with every step, his movement creating tiny waves that lapped against the steps of the gazebo. Tony started up the steps and noticed there was someone standing in the centre, their back to him. The profile looked familiar, Tony could have sworn he knew who it was, but as quickly as the thought came, it disappeared again.

Until they turned around and Tony did indeed recognise the face that stared back at him. Tears stung his eyes, a smile stretching across his lips that was matched by his first real friend- besides Rhodey of course.

“If it isn’t the great Tony Stark. Tell me, Stark, how did you live your life?”

His grin broadened, voice stuck in his throat and he had to swallow a few times before he was able to speak. “I didn’t waste it, Yinsen,” he croaked.

“It appears not.”

Tony was unable to stop the flow of tears on hearing the familiar soft voice of Yinsen, the very man who had kickstarted the idea for Iron Man, his reason for fighting against what his company had not only built but continued to sell under the table with the help of Obadiah Stane.

“I…it is so good to see you, Yinsen.”

The doctor smiled warmly and embraced him. “And you, Stark.”

“Where are we?” Tony asked.

“The Soul World, it’s where all souls pass upon death.”

Tony frowned. “Pass? Then why are you here?”

Yinsen grasped his shoulder and squeezed. “I came here to greet you, I figured it would be nice to see a friendly face. Plus, there are some people I would like you to meet.”

More people appeared on the gazebo, a woman with a soft face, a gentle smile and expressive brown eyes. By her side, a young boy, not much older than Morgan, the same bright eyes as the woman, but Yinsen’s smile. Tony concluded that the woman must be Yinsen’s wife and the boy his son.

“This is Nahal, my wife, and Shahmeer, my son.”

Tony greeted them, the woman giving him a hug and whispering her thanks in his ear. He nodded, throat thick once more and the boy gave him a smile, hiding behind his mother’s skirt.

“Your family,” Tony said. “I’m glad you were able to find them.”

“Yes, I told you I would be seeing them again. I hope you did not feel bad for too long, Stark. I knew I wouldn’t be leaving that camp alive, and I didn’t want to go out without fighting. You gave me the perfect way to fight back and give you a chance at surviving The Ten Rings.”

“Yes, you did. I escaped, built a better, smaller suit of armour, and became Iron Man. I wouldn’t have even considered stopping the weapons manufacturing without something like that happening.”

Tony and Yinsen talked for a while longer until the family had to leave. Tony figured that meant it was his time to move on as well, but Yinsen encouraged him to stay a little longer. He waved them off, watching them until they disappeared from view.

He had no idea to track the passage of time, but he didn’t think he waited long until another figure approached the gazebo. Where seeing Yinsen had brought him joy, seeing the person before him brought him to uncontrollable crying. Warm arms enveloped him and the familiar scent of perfume invaded his nose and brought with it a torrent of memories.

“Oh, my sweet, boy!”

The voice of Maria Stark penetrated his brain and Tony let out a primal wail that was equal parts pain and joy. It had been decades since he’d truly heard his mother’s voice, recordings didn’t count, and the sound was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever heard.

“I’ve missed you so much!” He sobbed, clinging to her like a child, unashamed of the tears that soaked her blouse.

“Oh, baby, I’ve missed you too. It’s alright, let it all out, then we can talk,” Maria soothed, her hands alternately rubbing his back and carding through his hair.

Tony cried until his tears dried up. “Mom…” he whispered.

“Yes, darling, it’s me.”

Hands held his and he smiled brightly. “Where’s dad?”

She smiled and shook her head. “Never mind him, he’s busy antagonising how you’re going to react to him.”

Tony couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him, or ignore the flutter of nerves in his stomach. “Yeah…”

Maria squeezed his hands and kissed his cheek. “I am so _proud_ of you, sweetheart.”

He grinned and puffed up a little at her words. “Thanks, Mom.” He knew he’d done a bloody good job in saving everyone, but hearing it from his mom meant a great deal to him.

She looked exactly as he remembered her when they were leaving on that fateful night, except her clothes weren’t ruined anymore. Her hair was perfectly coiffed, her makeup flawless and her perfume was the same one she’d worn for as long as he could remember.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do better with dad.”

A finger flicked his nose and his eyes watered slightly. “Hush, we’ll have none of that. Your father is just as much to blame for you both parting on bad terms.”

“Yeah, but if I had made an effort, the last things we said to each other might not have been so harsh.”

“No, dear, there’s no use dwelling on what’s already happened. Despite your little magic stones, you can’t change what has already passed, so just let it go. Now, tell me all about my granddaughter.”

Tony grinned and laughed. “She’s amazing, Mom. She reminds me an awful lot of you, sweet tempered but very head strong! She was a surprise, alright, but from the second Pepper told me she was pregnant I was in love.”

Maria smiled. “Yes, it’s a wonderful gift, having a child.”

The smile on her face didn’t reach her eyes and Tony wished he could take that pain away. “I’m sorry, Mom.”

“No, sweetheart, I’m the one who is sorry. I wish there was a way I could help, for you to see your daughter grow up.”

Tears threatened Tony again but he fought them back. “It’s okay, Mom. I made my peace with it, it couldn’t have ended any other way. When I think about it, I know that if I hadn’t had Morgan, I never would have done what I did.”

“I know, darling. Our children give us the strength to do things we normally wouldn’t have thought possible. You’ve saved the earth so many times, laid your life on the line again, and again, but deep down, it was always to be labelled a hero.”

Tony lowered his head in shame. “I know.”

“Oh, I’m not saying you were wrong to do that, only that the stakes were lower, in a sense. When you and Pepper had Morgan, you had something to truly fight for. And it was her that gave you the strength to save the _universe_.”

He knew she had a point there. It had always been about going out with a bang before, but then they’d had Morgan and he knew that he had to do everything in his power to keep her safe. Giving up his life was a tough choice, but one he’d make again in a heartbeat.

“I’d do it all again, if I had to. I just wish I could see her grow up, watch her accomplish new things,” he said sadly.

Maria nodded. “Yes, I know, my love. It is my single greatest regret that I was not around to watch you become the man you did.”

Tony shrugged. “It is, what it is, Mom. I know Pepper will bring her up to be another little power house, and Morgan has an abundance of aunts and uncles that will dote on her forever.”

His mother talked for a little more before she decided it was time to let his father in. Tony wasn’t really sure how he felt about seeing the man who’d been the reason Tony had cried himself to sleep many a night as a child. But when he did lay eyes on him, he saw the man from going back in time to get the Tesseract and Howard smiled at him, gently brushing Tony’s outstretched hand and enveloping him in a hug.

“Oh, my son, I am so very sorry.”

And that was Tony’s undoing, all the anger and resentment he’d felt at his father bled away and he huffed into his father’s neck, letting his arms come up the man’s back and hold him close. They stayed like that for several minutes, Howard’s hand running along Tony’s back, while Tony squeezed every so often, almost afraid that if he let go then the moment would disappear completely.

When Howard finally started to pull away, Tony was reluctant to let go, but Howard chuckled and assured him that all was fine. “Creating clean energy was one thing, but saving the entire universe? That’s one for the history books.”

Tony gave a lop-sided smile. “Yeah, but I’d rather be alive with my daughter than be in the history books. The old me would have preferred the latter, but since I had a child, I would much rather see her grow up.”

Howard nodded, patting Tony’s shoulder. “I know, son. Our fighting that day has been a regret I’ve had to carry around with me since my death.”

“Barnes, he-”

“I know,” Howard cut him off. “I know it was Sergeant Barnes. He wasn’t in his own mind, Tony. Sergeant Barnes would never have hurt me, or Maria, in any way. You need to let that go, son.”

Tony swallowed thickly. He’d been trying, hard, to let it all go. But it still stung. But, on the same hand, if his father could be forgiving of the man who took his life, how could Tony possibly hold such a grudge? They talked a while, and Tony came to the startling realisation that they would be able to do all this in whatever afterlife awaited them.

“Ah, about that, there’s a reason we haven’t taken you with us,” Howard said when Tony voiced his realisation. “Your mother and I, we died normally,” he raised a hand to forestall Tony’s tirade. “In terms of without any magical intervention, we did die normally. You, however, died because of the Infinity Stones – magical stones at that.”

Tony suddenly had a really bad feeling. “I don’t follow.”

Howard looked at him, really looked, a tinge of sadness in his face. “Because you died from the stones, your soul is now trapped within the Soul Stone – you can’t leave this place.”

Heart falling out of his ass, Tony felt like his vision was spinning. “Never?”

“No one has ever done it, Tony. I met a couple of your friends while waiting for you, Natasha Romanoff and Gamora? Ring any bells? Lovely ladies, that Natasha sure is feisty. The only reason we were able to come here was to see you, but we cannot stay, we only get this time and then we must go back to where we’re meant to be.”

Tony recognised the name Gamora from Quill talking about her, but he ached to see Nat again. It had cut him deeply when Clint had returned without her. “So, I’m trapped here?”

“I wish there was some other way, Tony, I do. If your mother and I could trade places with you, we would, in a heartbeat.”

He should have known there would an unpayable price to saving the universe. Just once, Tony wished he could cut a break, that for just one time, things would go his way. As their time drew to an end, Tony said goodbye to his father and hugged him one last time. Soon, there was only him in the gazebo and an endless expanse of nothing but orange sky and water.

It seemed a very lonely place to be, and he wondered if he would be able to find Nat and Gamora. Surely if his parents had crossed their paths he would be able to, too. He contemplated walking around a bit but figured there was no point given that there was nothing around, and he might miss Nat if he goes wandering around.

So, he sits. Sometimes he sits in the gazebo, or on the stairs. Sometimes he sits in the water, never getting wet, or cold, nor does he get the prune-like wrinkles on his fingers. Its as if his entire being is coated in an oil that’s not visible, and the water just rolls right back off him. Tony is fascinated, for a little while, at least, but he tires of it and without his lab, he can’t run any tests. Not that it matters. He’s dead, he muses.

Tony has no idea how much time has passed, there’s no wind, the sun never moves, it’s just orange. Everywhere. If this is how he has to spend eternity, Tony thinks it’s a pretty shitty deal considering he saved the fucking universe. He can’t even begin to comprehend how Gamora had managed to stay there so long without losing her damn marbles.

Then came the morbid curiosity. He began to wonder if, since he was already dead, could he die there. Deciding to test the theory, Tony laid on his back in the water, then rolled to his front, letting the water close over his face. He kept his eyes open, but all he could see was orange. He wasn’t entirely sure if he’d been breathing while he was here, but he was about to find out. He opened his mouth and drew in a breath.

He expected water to fill his lungs, but nothing happened, he just kept right on breathing as if the water wasn’t there. It was maddening! He couldn’t spend an eternity like this. He sat up, went to brush the droplets off his face, but of course, they just rolled right off, like little balls of mercury almost.

As he laid back down, pondering things, Tony’s brain came to a sudden realisation and he sat up with a yelp. His brain ticked over rapidly, slotting pieces together before bellowing in anger. If you died from the stones, you were trapped in the Soul Stone, and if that was case, what would happen if the stone was destroyed? Would it release the trapped souls and allow them to pass on? Would he be able to join his parents? Yinsen? Oh…Jarvis. Tony felt tears prick his eyes at the thought of their butler – Tony’s first ever friend in the world, not just in adult life.

The stones were all connected in a way – Tony knew this from when Vision had said that he could feel when the other stones were nearby. If he was trapped within the Soul Stone, was it possible that Vision would be able to feel him there? Laying back down once more, Tony closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

He kept saying Vision’s name, like a mantra, in his mind, over, and over again. He wasn’t sure how long he was laid there for, whether it was minutes, or hours. Days? Who knew, there was no way to monitor the passage of time. But Tony was sure of one thing – it wasn’t working. Whatever ‘it’ was anyway. He wasn’t sure what he thought would happen, but he’d hoped for something. _Anything._

Climbing to his feet, Tony started back for the gazebo. It was tall, fairly tall, and he climbed to the top. He looked down at the water. Tony had been self-destructive for most of his life after his parents had died. _Been killed_. But outright suicidal? He could count on one hand the number of times he’d ever reached that stage. Actively suicidal, at least. Sometimes the drinking insane amount of alcohol was tantamount to that but it had usually been in the midst of a drug fuelled bender.

Eyes slipping closed, Tony felt his heart flutter a second just as he dropped, body tipping forwards, headfirst, towards the water below. It occurs to him for split second that he has no idea if he can feel pain in the soul world. Is it going to hurt when he hits his head? He’s never seen anything below the water. Is there anything to hit? Or was the water just endless?


End file.
